Conventionally, in electronic assemblies and the like, high power wires are simply routed from point A to point B and “zip-tied” to one another and to anchor points along their path. Disadvantageously, this leads to disorganized wires that are not adequately and/or effectively separated from one another (e.g. power supply wires from return wires). This also leads to wires that chaff against one another, as well as against sharp objects. This further leads to high current wires that are inadequately isolated from one another—resulting in interference and heat build up that impacts the efficiency of power delivery, for example. One considerable challenge in dealing with high power and high current wiring is that such wiring is typically heavy and stiff, and, therefore, difficult to manipulate.
Thus, what is needed in the art is an improved routing assembly for wires in electronic assemblies and the like.